


Yes, Your Grace

by Sarah_bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I am not experienced in dom/sub dynamics - this is all wishful thinking and fantasizing for me, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, dark!Robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Sansa gets ready for a dance full of suitors. Robb, her King, pays her an intimate visit in her chambers before the event, to remind her who she belongs to. Afterwards, Robb rewards her. Copious power games throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!***  
> As usual, this is rough, arguably non-consensual sex, and I know these are much-beloved characters in the GOT/ASOIAF universe, so if the idea of either Robb or Sansa engaging in any kind of forced sex disturbs you, please skip this fic! Seriously, this one is very intense.
> 
> * So I've turned on moderated commenting for this one. I am more than open to constructive criticism, and I am trying to improve as a writer. Want to tell me why a scene is not working for you? Great, please do! Want to tell me this is sick and wrong in general? You are totally entitled to your perspective! Which is why I tag and warn responsibly and thoroughly. But name-calling, etc.? We all have better things to do with our time :)

Sansa turned her head, admiring the pearl earrings that had been a gift from a northern lord. She had her hair half done, and her silver brush rested on her dressing table. She was waiting on her lady's maid to finish the style before she went down to the great hall for the dance. It was warm in her chambers, the fire crackling merrily. She patted her curls and felt a twinge of regret that Robb hadn't come to see her, but perhaps he was too angry, too worked up about the dance. She'd hoped that emotion would drive him to find her beforehand, to...she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she squeezed her legs together, feeling the wetness start, as it did each time she thought about Robb, her king, the King in the North, and what he did with her, _to_ her, when they were alone.  

Then she heard the door open and saw Robb, dressed for the ball, a familiar glint in his eye as he came up to her. He didn't say a word, just started running his hands slowly over the thick, stiff fabric of her dress, but she felt her nipples harden instantly and her head started to swim.

Robb took care not to muss her dress or sweep a strand of hair out of place. He tapped her earring delicately. "A present from a suitor, sweet sister?" She heard the dark undercurrent in his voice.

"Yes, Robb-"

His hands stopped. "Robb? Is that what you call me, Sansa?"

"Y-Your Grace." She felt a bolt of heat between her legs, and her face flushed with shame and excitement. Robb had always touched her, but since he'd become king, he'd gone farther than ever before, taking her freely, in carriages, in her room at night, in stone alcoves between audiences with the common folk, forcing the words "your Grace" and "my King" from her. She peaked harder than ever with his rough baritone urging her on. She loved the authority, the power he had, and how he used it, used her body, his titles spilling from her mouth as her king had his way with her.

Robb nipped behind her ear. "Good girl. You have my permission to wear them. We have to keep you looking the lady, don't we love? So innocent, so pure, for all those men?" He lifted the hem of her heavy skirt. A flush crept up her chest.  
   
"Yes, your Grace-"

Robb smiled. "That's better, love, 'your Grace', I'm your king, and you're mine to claim. Look in the mirror, darling."

She gazed into her vanity at the picture they made. She was in a grand embroidered golden gown, pearl earrings dangling from her ears, and a fine emerald necklace gracing her neck. Robb's crown shone in his auburn curls. She felt a brief pang - they looked well-matched, and she wished, not for the first time, that she could be his Queen, openly, but it was better not to speak of such things.

Robb swept his fingers over her neck, a hungry gleam in his eyes. He placed feather-light kisses along her jaw. "They'll all recite poetry for you tonight, Sansa, won't they?" Her breath came in short pants.

Robb hummed as he pulled her skirts up higher, pushing her against the vanity table. "Lord Umber will tell you how beautiful your eyes are, what a lovely shade of blue, dear sister." He put his teeth on her neck as a tease, didn't bite, just grazed her, he knew how that drove her wild. "What he wants is to bend you over the dining table and take you hard and fast, lovely girl, he wants to unlace his breeches and shove into you, no more pretty words, just the feel of your tight, hot cunt as he grunts and holds you down and spends inside you."

She could hear Robb undoing his own laces behind her. He skimmed his hands up her thighs. She could smell his musk as he leaned closer. He tore her small clothes away, leaving the rest of her outfit pristine, and she couldn't stop a small mewl escaping her lips. He grinned when he felt her wet underneath his touch. "So eager, Sansa, always so eager. I'm going to take you as you watch, love. Keep your eyes on me." She felt his hard cock tease her entrance and bit her tongue. Her blood was thrumming and her lady's maid could walk in at any moment and she wanted -

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Robb murmured against her neck, his hands caressing her exposed ass. "Your cunt never lies, love, even if you're tempted to." He slid a finger inside her and grinned. "You're fluttering around me already." She stood still, her legs trembling, she knew if she moved it would only be to encourage him.

"I'm going to give it to you Sansa, slow, so slow, you like that, don't you, it helps you come, helps you spasm around my cock, doesn't it, sweet girl?" She closed her eyes briefly, imagining his fullness inside her, how he filled her perfectly, that aching slow build before she -

He pinched her thigh to bring her back to the present moment.  "But you're not going to come, Sansa. Not now. I'm going to take you, do what I want with you, bring you close to the edge, but you won't go over, do you understand?"

There was nothing for it but to nod as he slipped his hand into her gold bodice, careful not to touch her necklace, rolling her nipple between his rough fingers, and it took all her strength not to whimper as his blue eyes bored into her in the mirror.

"That's it, sweet one. _I'm_ going to come, going to enjoy your sweet cunt." He started entering her, slowly, shallowly, giving her just enough that her muscles gripped him, desperate for relief. "Lovely, hungry girl." He sucked her earlobe, his tongue hot over the cold metal of her earring, sending a shudder down her spine. He whispered into the shell of her ear, the heat building between her legs as he slipped in and out of her folds, only an inch or two, not enough, not nearly enough, and he'd told her not to come -

"I'm going to spill inside your cunt, love, claim you, you're going to walk down to that ballroom with your cunt full of your brother's seed and dance with your suitors, each one will take your hand imagining your a maid, a sweet innocent girl who's never known a man -" he thrust into her fully, suddenly, and she cried out, he clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed in her ear. " _No_ , Sansa, no noise. Not a sound. Nod for me, show me you understand."

She nodded, weak, yearning for him, as he stayed fully sheathed inside her, not moving, and she resisted every urge to push back into him, to relieve the pressure and fullness she felt.

"But you're not a maid, are you love? Your brother fucks you. Your _king_ fucks you. And you'll be slick with my seed all night as you smile at your partners, sweet girl. You won't show a hint of it, will you Sansa, I know you too well for that."

She shook her head slightly, her earrings catching the light, and Robb, pleased, let her suck on one of his fingers, it eased the ache, a little, but it helped, and she tongued and licked until he dropped his hand away.

"Hands on the table, love. Look me in the eyes. Don't speak, don't move, and most importantly, sweet girl, don't come as I take you."

He started thrusting forcefully, she almost tipped over one of the glass perfume bottles as he pressed his weight into her, hands on her hips, and his cock was a sweet torment as she felt him hit a spot over and over inside her.

"No, love, don't, you can't, don't, be good for me now, and I'll let you come when the dance is over -" he slipped one of his hands underneath her skirt as she clung to the wood of the vanity, her eyes fixed on his hungry gaze in the mirror, and he worked his fingers quickly back and forth over her clit. Her knees almost gave way, it wasn't fair, it was exactly what he did when they had no time, between council meetings, before ridings, when he wanted them to come together, fast, and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes, wanting to give in. Robb shook her, roughly, and she came back to herself.

" _No_ , Sansa, no. Look at me, _now_ , Sansa. Don't you want me to tell you how you'll come tonight?" Between his fingers and his cock at just the right angle, she was barely holding back her orgasm, but she knew he'd tell her anyway, tease her mercilessly, and she did want a picture in her head, gods help her, to get through this dance, she needed to know he'd let her find release when the night ended.

She snapped her eyes back to his, he was truly fucking her now, and he growled as he started to find his rhythm. "Fuck, Sansa, your cunt, so tight, mine, Sansa, you're mine, they'll dance with you after I've fucked you, and then-"

He grunted as she shifted her hips, slightly, she couldn't let him have all the power, and she knew he had to fight to keep from spending right then. She'd pay for it, but it was worth it to feel him lose control and snap his hips into her in a few unpracticed motions before he got a handle on himself again. He pinched her clit. "Naughty girl, Sansa." He slowed his pace again and that made it worse, she could feel each distinct thrust as he worked her clit. "I'll take you back up here, you know how wet you'll be, aching, after hours of no relief, sweet one, and I'll throw you on the bed, love, and _mark_ you-"

"Gods, your Grace-" Sansa whined, the thought, she was clenching, his teeth would be on her neck...

"Quiet, Sansa," but she saw him smiling, he did like to watch her slip, too. "Yes, my darling, I know what you're thinking, what you need, I'll bite you, Sansa, leave marks on your neck, your breasts, you'd need to stay abed tomorrow, plead sick, because if you show your face they'll know who you belong to, that you're no maid, that you're a dirty, filthy girl who lets her brother have his way-"

He was close, she could tell, his rhythm stuttering, and she braced herself for the hot pulse inside her, often that was all she needed to peak, and she had to try so very hard not to -

"My sweet little slut, and we can't let them know that, can we, love?"

She shook her head harder. "Good girl, no, we can't, we have your reputation to think of, don't we? I'm going to spill now, Sansa, and you're going to take it, all of it, watch me as I peak deep inside you." He grasped her chin to keep her gaze locked on his feral eyes for his last few thrusts. "And Don't. You. Dare. Come." She felt his seed hot inside her, and she bit the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood, she was on the very cusp but she fought the fluttering of her muscles and didn't, didn't, didn't come as he pulled out of her, chuckling, and smoothed her gown.

"My lady?" Mya, her maid, was at the door. Robb laced himself up quickly and Sansa was congratulating herself on her control when he smacked her ass, over the fabric of her dress, and the vibration almost tipped her over, she tightened her grip on the wood, fighting her body's impulse. Robb's eyes were fixed on her, watching her struggle, reveling in it, but she wouldn't give in now, she composed herself, stood up straight, and picked up her brush.

"Yes, Mya, do come in, the King was just sharing some news about our guests."

 Mya bowed. "Your Grace."

"I'll see to our guests, my Lady." Robb winked at her as he left.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Sansa said, all trace of her pleading tone gone. "Mya, will you help m with the last of my hair?" Mya finished the intricate braids that complemented her curls and Sansa thanked her, dismissing her for the night, her senses heightened as she prepared to descend the stairs to greet her waiting suitors and blush under her brother's dark and hungry gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb rewards Sansa after the dance, with a few power games thrown in for good measure, and Sansa enjoys it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to even say this since we're all on the Same Train to Hell (tm), but this chapter feels - extra dirty to me? I like it, of course, because that's the depraved person I am :D but I hope it's not too much for you all, or if it is, apologies!
> 
> Also: I don't actually think the kind of sex Robb and Sansa have at the end of the story is deviant in any way. The point is that Sansa's not really into it, until Robb works his magic :) Just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> Thanks to those who asked for a sequel!

Sansa had pressed her legs together in the dining hall, feeling Robb's hot seed dripping down her thigh. The entire dance were a torment, her body trembling with the orgasm she could barely contain. She was as good as her word, though, and was the picture of demure courtesy to all her suitors.

Courses came and went – duck in orange sauce, kidney pie, peas and onions, even a roast pig. She picked at the dishes and complimented the chef, but her mind was elsewhere.

She dreaded and longed for the dance she'd have to share with Robb. He held her at a polite distance, discussed court politics, and anyone watching them would only have seen a king dancing with his sister. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek at the end of the dance, grabbing her arm hard enough to leave marks, between their bodies where no one could see.

"I can still smell my seed on you, sweet girl. A wolf needs what he needs, and I'll take you hard tonight."

She'd hidden her shiver by pulling her wrap tight around her shoulders, keeping all but a slight flush from her cheeks as she curtsied.

Robb usually couldn't last the entire evening on nights like this. His need for her was too great, and seeing other men touch her, even with the utmost propriety, tested his limits. Unless the occasion was of great importance, he'd leave a shade early with Sansa, pleading council meetings that required his attention the next day. Sansa went with him.

Tonight was one of those nights. Robb took her arm as they walked back to her chambers. He never touched her aggressively, or whispered to her suggestively during these walks. By the time they arrived at her chamber door she'd give anything to feel his hot mouth on hers. Sansa noticed he'd dismissed her servant and smiled to herself. She'd be free to beg for him tonight, and she'd need it.

He changed entirely once the door closed behind them. He pushed her against the wall, covering her with his body, his hand on her throat.

" _Now_ , Sansa."

She came instantly, painfully, from nothing more than his hand at her throat and the command of his voice, desperate to have something between her legs to ease her spasms. This first orgasm was almost worse than waiting – it barely took the edge off, and reminded her Robb hadn't taken her yet.

"Yes, that's it, come for your brother, your king. You need something to push against, don't you, sweet sister?"

She mewled, wordless. He knew she did.

"Have you earned it though, darling?"

"Yes, Your Grace–" Her words sounded faint to her own ears.

"Tell me how."

"I didn't come, my king, I didn't, not till just now, till you commanded it." Sansa chose her words carefully. She knew speaking of obeying her king's commands spurred Robb on.

Robb growled. "Good girl. But what am I to call a girl who comes so easily, Sansa? A lady? Would a lady come for her brother, at the sound of his voice?"  
Sansa shook her head eagerly. She knew where Robb was going, and she knew she'd have her relief soon. "No, Your Grace."

Robb bit down gently on her shoulder, shoving her harder into the wall. "What would she be, darling?"

"A – a slut, Your Grace." Sansa felt another ripple go through her at the word _slut_. She loved this game, and this was part of Robb's reward for her.

Robb pushed her onto the bed. "Is that what you are tonight, sweet sister?"

"If it's what you wish, Your Grace." She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"It's what you _are_ , Sansa. A dirty, lovely, filthy girl who comes without a fight, who lets her own brother take her virtue. Turn over for me, darling."

Sansa complied. She heard the knife come out of Robb's belt. "Now that the dance is over, we don't need to pretend you're something you're not, do we? So let's take these ladies’ clothes off of you."

Sansa arched her back as she felt the knife slice through the fabric of her dress. As the heavy brocade dropped away from her, she let a moan escape her lips. She was going to be Robb's, now, just Robb's, and she'd let him do whatever he liked, as long as he didn't ever stop.

Robb kicked the clothes aside. "That's better, love, closer to your true nature, on all fours for me. The jewelry next, I think." Sansa worked the earrings off quickly.

Robb straddled her, and pulled on the necklace. The chain bit into her throat. She'd left it for him on purpose, knew he liked how the metal looked on her skin. Robb pushed up the muslin of her shift with his other hand, exposing her ass.

Robb undid the clasp and let the chain fall onto the sheets. "Every one of those men who danced with you tonight wants to be where I am right now, do you know that? Wants you on your hands and knees, eager to be taken." Robb bent down to her ear, smoothing his hand over her skin. "You can cry out, Sansa, when I spank you, I know you want to, and you've done so well."

"Thank You, Your Grace– " She was wiggling now, waiting for the slap, and she shrieked when Robb brought his hand down, feeling the blow in her cunt, pleading with him once she recovered.

"Please, Your Grace, I need–"

Sansa fought for concentration as Robb smacked one cheek and then the other, soothing her in between, bringing her close to the edge. She knew she had to phrase it right to get what she wanted. "Please, Your Grace, please, your cock..."

Robb growled, putting a hand back on her throat, and she knew she'd have him soon. "Yes, sweet girl, go on, say it for me."

"I...please take me, Your Grace, use me as you see fit, fuck me for your pleasure." Robb tightened his grip on her throat and thrust into her, filling her. She came again before he even started moving, finally, finally having her wolf inside her, spasming around his cock, yielding to him, feeling him cut off her airflow to heighten the sensation.

She cried hot tears of relief and Robb bent over her to kiss her as they fell, dashing them away, soothing her. "Good, sweet girl, Sansa, you're mine, just mine, you showed me you were, you did so well for your wolf, my love."

"I am, Your Grace, I'm yours..." She didn't care how high and needy she sounded, he was buried inside her now, and she knew it would only get better.

"I know, sweet girl, I know, I love you so much, I'm going to fuck you now, bite you now, like you need it, and you can come as many times as you like for me." He kissed her cheek and started to thrust. She wasn't sure where one orgasm started and the next ended. She was floating, weightless, giving herself over to the feeling of him pounding into her, peaking with sharp clarity when he bit her neck, feeling his teeth on her skin, and again when she heard his telltale growl as he spilled inside her in thick, hot spurts. She threw back her head as she rocked into him, coming for her wolf, her Robb, her king.

***

He had her other ways that night, fucking her against the wall, in front of the fire, making her keen his name and cant her hips as he licked between her legs. Her favorite, though, was when he took her ass later that night, just before dawn. Sansa typically didn't come when he did this, but she didn't mind – his cock would be inside her, after all, and he'd already have made her peak dozens of times, until she was loose-limbed and hazy with pleasure. So he surprised her when he started to talk as he readied her.

"You're going to come, lovely girl, when I take you this way tonight." She was on her stomach, listening to the soft, satisfied tone of his voice. He sounded almost peaceful, as peaceful as she felt. It was the brief peace they shared when they'd spent the night together, when she was full of his seed, when the scent of their lovemaking permeated the room. When the sun broke they'd go back to their separate roles, their "proper" places, as king and lady. But for now, after the fever of their coupling, they were mated, lovers, the way the gods had made them, the way Sansa wished they could always be. Robb knew her better than anyone, inside and out, knew how she responded with lust to commands and power games and everything a lady shouldn't want, and loved her still.

"Your Grace?" She was half-awake, languid, stretched out naked before him.

"You heard me, darling."

"I – I don't know if I can, Your Grace."

Robb swept her hair over her shoulder and tilted her chin. "Then I'll force you, sweet girl."

She felt a shiver pass through her. "Force me, Your Grace?" She couldn't keep the eagerness from her voice.

"On your knees for me, love." She did as she was told.

She felt the tip of his wet cock at her ass, and willed herself to relax. It was difficult for her to let him take her this way, but she managed.

“Do you know how dirty you are, to let me do this to you, love? You pretend not to like it, because ladies shouldn't.” Robb purred into the shell of her ear. He started to push into her. “You _should_ be ashamed, letting me claim your ass this way. It's filthy, sweet girl, and deviant.” He bent over and teased her, stroking her clit, and she felt wetness and heat at his touch.

“But you're a slut deep down, aren't you, love? My sweet, lovely slut, who lets me do as I please?” She let the rumble of his voice wash over her, felt heat start to coil in her belly. “Say it, love. Tell me what you are.”

"Your – your slut, Your Grace." She felt a bolt of pleasure go through her as he made her say the word. Robb pushed his cock in further.

"Good girl. The truth is you do this _because_ you're ashamed of it, love. You crave it. You can't control it. You need my cock in your ass, sweet girl, and it embarrasses you that you let me do this to you Every. Single. Time." He pushed in further, punctuating each word, and she felt her muscles relax. "You give in every time...almost as if some dirty part of you _wants_ it."

He had his teeth on her neck now, and she arched her back. He'd never taken this much care before with this act, and it was working, her body was starting to thrum with desire. "Feel how you're pushing back into me now, because this is your nature, love, it's in your blood, and deep down you ache for me to make you dirty. Tell me, sweet girl. Tell me how much you like it." She knew the act of Robb forcing her say it would make her cunt pulse, prove him right.

"I – I like it, Your Grace." She felt herself start to push back into his cock in earnest, felt her cunt start to throb with need.

"That's it, good girl, you do want this, and you know it. I want to hear to beg for my cock in your ass, love." He bit down harder, dominating her, and she let him, just like she always did.

"Please, Your Grace, more, give me your cock–" She did need it, gods, the sweet pressure of his cock in her ass...

He was far enough in to thrust, and he commanded her again. “Tell me where, sweet girl. Tell me where you ache for it.”

"In my ass, gods, Your Grace, please–”

"Keep your hands on the bed, love, don't touch yourself, don't you dare, because you're going to come like the slut you are when I spill in you.”

Her fingers had been drifting to her cunt, but she placed both hands on the bed as she was told. Robb rewarded her by trading his teeth for his hand on her throat. He thrust harder as he choked her lightly, making her moan, and she couldn't help it, she couldn't, she met each of his thrusts now, taking him all the way into her ass, welcoming it, and how could this ever have felt anything but good?

"That's it, darling, you don't have a choice, do you? You couldn't stop yourself, even if you tried. You're going to come as I fuck you this way. Say it now, love."

"I'm going to come, Your Grace, I have to, I need it–“ Robb growled with approval, choking her harder, and she could feel each of his thrusts in her ass down to her toes. She felt her orgasm start to build, just from his cock, she was whining now, dirty, just like he said, loving how he claimed her, clenching–

Robb was panting, feeding off of her body's response, she was open enough that he could thrust freely. "Fuck, sweet girl, I feel you, you're starting to spasm for me, look at you, filthy and eager, writhing and whining for my cock–“

Sansa was lost, letting him pound into her, mewling, begging him to take her harder, faster, to give it to her like the dirty girl she was. He was pulling her back into him, and she felt his strong hands on her hips.

"I'm coming, love, and you're coming with me, _now_.”

She cried out, she felt the same sweet, hot pulse in her ass as she had in her cunt earlier, as she and Robb peaked together. Sansa knew she’d always come from this act now, for the man she loved – her wolf, her Robb, her king.


End file.
